MANAŞ
MANAŞ is an abbreviation of the joint company MAN Kamyon ve Otobüs Sanayi A.Ş., founded in early 1966 in Turkey as a result of cooperation between a German Company, MAN, and a Turkish company, Ercanlar A.Ş., to jointly manufacture motor vehicles for Turkey. History Initially, vehicles manufactured in Germany were sold by Ercanlar A.Ş. (a private Turkish company) in Turkey. This arrangement gained MAN an overall market share of 20 per cent as early as in the fifties. But in 1962 Turkish import regulations changed. First, Ercanlar A.Ş. obtained special import permits, which enabled the continued import of MAN trucks to Turkey. However, this special regulation was granted only for a limited period of time. The only avenue left open for MAN was to supply the Turkish commercial vehicle market by delivering parts from Germany for assembly in Turkey (ckd). Consequently, MAN and Ercanlar founded the joint company MAN Kamyon ve Otobüs Sanayi A.Ş. (abbreviated MANAŞ) in early 1966, MAN holding a third of the shares in the new company. A modern truck production plant was built outside the gates of Istanbul. This was a first in MAN AG history to have a plant outside of Germany. Completed after barely a year, it was opened and commenced production on 25th of May, 1967. Assembly work started on the opening day, and only four days later, on 29 May, the first MAN vehicle, a 520 H unit, rolled off the assembly line. 1997 the output was increased to four buses per day at the same time Ercanlar AS ran into financial troubles and MAN Nutzfahrzeuge AG increased its share in MANAŞ to 81 per cent. After the share increase MANAŞ was renamed to MAN Türkiye A.Ş. Market Thanks to the project "Evolution 2004" the plant finally reached today's production capacity of 2000 buses/coaches per year. This means that every 100 minutes a bus/coach rolls off the assembly line at MAN Türkiye. By achieving this latest milestone in its history MAN Türkiye today is the bus/coach centre for all MAN and NEOPLAN intercity buses and standard touring coaches as well as for MAN high-floor city buses, serving customers in more than forty countries according to the quality mark "Made by NEOMAN" via the common NEOMAN sales organisation and the newly founded MAN Türkiye sales organisation. MAN Turkiye has taken its place in the first five ASO members, who have paid the highest Corporate Tax and realized successful exports in the year 2000s. MAN Türkiye, which ranked 51st in the list of “500 Great Industry Establishments of Türkiye”, as determined by Istanbul Chamber of Trade (ISO), is currently holding its position in the first hundred. Today, MAN Türkiye, which started with a capital of 265.000.000.-TL and 300 employees, has become the design, development and production center for standard coaches and city buses of the NEOMAN Group with its capital of 65.000.000.000.000.-TL and 2600 employees. MAN Türkiye, which had a 100 bus capacity at its establishment, has increased its capacity to 1651 buses and has acquired a turnover of 390 million Euros with the bus and truck sales realized in 2005, is now producing one of every three buses in the NEOMAN Group. MAN Türkiye, increasing its total turnover and the share of exports in its turnover constantly, has achieved great success in its 40 year history by realizing exports to 40 countries. Products Trucks *TGA *TGM *TGL Buses *Fortuna *Fortuna Mega *Lion’s Classic (City Bus) *Starliner (Neoplan) *Tourliner (Neoplan) Competitors *Mercedes-Benz buses *BMC (Turkey) *Setra *TEMSA See also *MAN AG *Neoplan Buses References MAN Türkiye A.Ş. External links * official web site Category:Truck manufacturers of Turkey Category:MAN Category:Engine manufacturers of Turkey Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Turkey Category:Companies of Turkey